Unstoppable love
by Iridescent Coconut
Summary: In a fit of rage, Athena and Poseidon plot to separate Annabeth and Percy, because of their own rivalry. Their memories of each other are wiped, and they are both placed in situations where they should never be able to find the other. However, Aphrodite has other plans. After all, true love can always find a way, right? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**True love always finds a way**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Athena's POV: 

I watched from Olympus, my favorite daughter waste her precious mortal life with that... that sea creature. This wouldn't even have happened, if Poseidon hadn't broken his oath.

I narrowed my eyes and gave a pointed deadly glare across the room to -ugh- Poseidon.

In a fury I stormed across the room. _All his fault. All his fault._ I chanted in my head. Of course, there was a tiny, a sliver, of my mind telling, me that it might be a little of my fault. But, being the goddess of wisdom, I didn't accept that perhaps, I had done something wrong. For once.

"Poseidon," I snarled," We must do something about... about that ghastly sea creature with my Annabeth." Perhaps we should take matters into our own hands, for once? I can finally understand why how Aphrodite can do this all day, make love go the way she wants it.

"Are you trying to use 'sea creature' as an insult,' cause I find them very cute and cuddly."

I groaned. I can never properly yell at him without him getting distracted. I even considered the idea of stealing Annabeth's 'Seaweed Brain' nickname, but then remembered that she used it in an affectionate way, not a disgusted and hateful tone.

" I say that because it's the truth! As in PERSEUS JACKSON!" I spat out.

He stood in silence, processing what I was saying. How long does it take to process a simple piece of information like that, anyway?

"Hmm. But if we break them up, won't that break their hearts and hurt them?" he wondered out loud.

I smiled, thinking of a solution. "It won't if they can't remember. Let's go find Hecate."

Annabeth's POV:

It was our last day at camp for the summer. I was really going to miss Percy.

I packed up my last couple of bags and got up. I surveyed my cabin, filled with remorse because for some reason, I had a feeling I would never see it again.

"What? Annabeth, of course you're seeing it again. Next summer, for gods' sake. Now straighten your bags, say goodbye, and leave to California. " I reminded myself promptly.

So I did. I closed the door of the Athena cabin reluctantly and went to say goodbye to Percy in Cabin three.

When I reached the cabin and knocked on the door, though, no one answered. So I panicked and began firing a whole bunch of questions at myself like I always do in certain situations.

What if he left without saying goodbye? What if he was in danger, like he was trying to fight off a monster? What if he decided to say goodbye to some other girl first? What if he forgot me?

Wait. Where did I get that question from? He might forget to say goodbye, but he would never forget me. Would he?

Stop Annabeth, you'll drive yourself crazy. Plus, you're starting to sound like a lovesick daughter of Aphrodite. Percy probably went to your cabin while you went to his. Yes, that's it.

I ran all the way back to my cabin, lugging my bags along with me.

Yes, Percy was there. His face broke into a silly grin when he saw me.

"Wise girl, you look a mess. Are you sure you want that to be my last image of you before we part?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep back a grin."Shut up, Seaweed brain. Now give me a goodbye kiss, so I can leave." I shot back.

"Alright then."

He leaned in until he was inches from me. Instead of filling the gap right away, we stayed like that for a minute, staring into each other's eyes. How I loved those beautiful green eyes of his, which would flash with excitement on the battle field, how they would seem so deep and knowing whenever he was filled with pain, loss, loneliness. I wanted this moment to last longer, but he had to pull away because my phone was ringing.

I groaned, but picked up. "Annabeth! Are you at the airport yet?" My father's strained voice called through my phone.

I widened my eyes. Oh gods. My flight takes off in an hour. How could I have forgotten? Oh, that's right. I was just about to kiss this incredibly hot guy who is my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but I have to go." His eyes showed disappointment and his pouted that cute puppy-pout of his, but gave me a quick peck before letting me go.

"Bye, Annabeth!" He said to me.

"Bye, Percy! See you next summer!" I called back at him.

I stepped over the boundary of Camp Half-Blood to meet Argus. He took me to the airport. When he left, I turned around to go through security.

The last thing I remembered was a bright flash and light searing my brain. I didn't have time to think if that was even possible before I passed out.

**I just had this idea in my head so I wrote it down. I know it is kind of short right nowm but I wasn't really sure if it was a good idea or not. Let's see if it takes off. **

**R&R!**

**~Iridescent Coconut**~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mist Strikes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**.

Athena's POV: 

"Good job, Hecate. Now that we've wiped both of their memories, Poseidon and I just need you to make sure the mortals around them don't notice they're gone."

The plan was simple: Wipe Annabeth's and Percy's memories to make sure they didn't remember each other. Put a human scent on each of them so they wouldn't go back to camp and meet each other. Wind the Mist tightly so that they would feel like they had lived their lives without each other.

I was pretty sure my plan would work. Almost entirely sure. I frowned. I would have liked it better if I was 100% sure. But with matters like love, you can never be sure.

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up with a splintering headache. My roommate and best friend, a girl with straight caramel colored hair, sauntered into my bedroom.

Wait. Roommate? I don't have a roommate. Yes, yes you do, Annabeth. Remember?

Oh yeah. I do have a roommate. Her name is Lexi.

"Hey, Lex. I just have a headache."

"Yeah. I know. It's not a good idea to take a walk in the rain without an umbrella."

Yep. Just smart-aleck Lexi.

"Oh yeah… You better get up soon. Chad's coming and you don't want him to see this mess, do you?" she gestured to my hair. And clothes. And probably the bags under my eyes.

I blushed for some reason. Part of my brain was saying,"Who the Hades is Chad?" while the other part was like a giggly lovestruck girl. Eventually the other part took over.

"Okay. Now leave. I have to change." I pointed to the door.

She rolled her eyes at me, but left, closing the door behind her.

I laid in bed for a couple minutes pondering whjat was going on with the war inside my head. Soon, the pain subsided. I got up to pick out my outfit across the room in my closet. I spent a few minutes wondering what type of guy Chad was and what outfit I should wear. Finally I settled on a cute top and jean shorts, an outfit I had just bought a couple days ago.

I grabbed my blue plastic hairbrushand brushed out all the snarls in my hair. Having done that, I scrambled down the stairs, skipping the last three steps and leaping down.

"Somebody's excited." Lexi's voice teased from behind me.

I spun around and she looked me up and down, 'approving' of my choice of wardrobe.

"Chad'll like that I guess. I could have done better, but seeing the shape of your closet… girl, you really need to upgrade your clothes!" she shrieked.

I scowled. "I like my hoodies and jeans. Just because you run around in miniskirts and high heels all the time doesn't mean I have to."

Lexi sighed. "Oh well. At least Chad's almost here. You wouldn't want to miss seeing your future boyfriend would you? "

I blushed beat red and she pranced off before I could start chasing her. Lucky for her, the doorbell rang to save her. I opened the door quickly, after seeing that Chad was on the other side. Lexi stood behind me, grinning like a fool.

Chad was okay looking for a guy. Curly dark brown hair covered his eyes, but when he looked at me, I could see that they were a crystal blue. I mean, lots of girls might want to date him, but he wasn't really my type.

_Yes, he is! He is totally your type! He is so hot!_ my mind gushed.

"No, he is not!" I snapped. When Lexi and Chad both looked at me weirdly, I blushed again, realizing I had just spoken aloud. I mumbled some lame excuse under my breath.

Chad said to me," Austin and I were thinking about going to pizza for tonight. Wanna come?" then he added to Lexi, "Austin said for you to come, too."

"Sure."

I still had no idea where in the world I was. This bothered me because, well, I usually like knowing where I am in the world. And also because I don't like not knowing something.

"Hey, Lexi? Where are we going for pizza?"

"Round Table."

"Round Table where?"

"Round Table in the neighborhood!" she was starting to sound exasperated.

I was almost scared to ask,"Um, neighborhood, where?"

"Urg, Annabeth! Neighborhood as in San Francisco, California. In the United States. In North America. On EARTH!"

"Oh. Right, I knew that. I was just uh, testing you."

"Yeah, right."

I heard Chad chuckle under his breath as he walked us to his car.

Pizza was great. We each ordered our own personal pizza. I, of course, got cheese pizza.

The best part was when Austin decided that he wanted to try Lexi's pizza. She got revenge by taking a slice of pizza from his plate and slapping his face with it. **(A/N: I bet you thought I was going to say that she ate it!)**

We all laughed at the tomato sauce mark on his already red face. He tried to look mad at Lexi for doing it, but he was soon laughing with us.

As far as I knew, it was a great night. Unfortunately, that didn't say much, since I still didn't know much about my own life.

**And that's Chapter two! Thanks for reading, guys! I know that Annabeth is probably OOC, but please bear with me. I appreciate every tip or criticism you have for me, so please review!**

**~Iridescent Coconut~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 3! It's Percy's POV first, then Annabeth's. **

Percy's POV:

I watched my beautiful girlfriend sprint towards Half-blood Hill with 2 large bags. Which probably only held a couple outfits, but were filled with books, blueprints, her laptop, and who knows what else.

She ran to the top of the hill, turned around to gave me a small wave, before disappearing down the other side.

_Wise girl, I'm going to miss you so much for the next year. I haven't even left camp yet and I am already looking forward to next summer at camp. _I mumbled to myself while walking back to my cabin. I trudged into it, after pushing open the heavy door and began shoving random things into my bags.

My camp t-shirt. Riptide. A couple pairs of jeans. A sweatshirt. Some socks. My alarm clock. My alarm clock? That belonged to the Poseidon cabin. Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I put it back, then placed a couple more items in my bag before opening the door to leave my cabin.

I was suddenly struck with a nauseating feeling. And a headache. I dropped my bag in the doorway and fell back onto my bed staring at the ceiling above me. What was that? Maybe it was just the excitement of being able to see my mom and Paul again. Frantically, I jumped up and grabbed my bag again and ran to the Big House with it. On the lawn in front of it, I was struck with the feeling again. I decided to tell Chiron.

Barging into the Big House, ignoring Mr. D's lectures about knocking, I asked Chiron if I could stay just a while longer because I wasn't feeling too good.

**(A/N: Chiron is probably OOC, but I can't seem to get him right.)** "Yes, that is probably the wisest decision, but why don't you Iris-message your mother to tell her to come pick you up later."

I looked around for something to make a rainbow with, before heading back to my cabin to the saltwater fountain that Tyson fixed for me. Fishing a drachma out of my pocket, I declared quite loudly," Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Sally Jackson, probably in her apartment in New York."

The rainbow shimmered and I saw my mother in front of her laptop, working on a new book, while looking up to see the news playing on the TV in front of her every other sentence that she typed.

"Mom?" She turned around to see me.

"Oh, Percy! I haven't seen you in so long. What's going on? Did something happen?"

" Um, well actually…" I didn't know what happened. I totally forgot what I was about to say. Not the situations where you think for five seconds and recover, but I seriously couldn't remember. I had a feeling, like the time when…Oh wait. I forgot.

"Never mind. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh. Alright then honey! Don't forget to visit for Christmas! Have fun at camp!" She waved to me and slashed through the rainbow, cutting off our connection. But not before I saw her mournful face. I guess she missed having me around all year. I suddenly wished I had decided to train at camp only in the summer, just like Annabeth.

I hated seeing my mom so depressed, especially knowing that I had caused it.

I saw my bag lying in the doorway. Why did I pack up again? It wasn't like I only went to camp in the summer. I was a year-rounder. Of course it wouldn't be safe for a son of Poseidon to be out in the mortal world for so long.

I sighed and dumped my things back onto my bed.

Annabeth's POV: 

Lexi and I hung out in the house for the next day, not really doing anything. I, of course, was engrossed in an architecture book, one of the many textbooks that I had from taking an architecture course at SFU. My classes took most of my time during the day, and when I wasn't at school; I was either doing homework or "stocking up on that poor closet of yours!" as Lexi would put it. She managed to take any free time I had and seized the chance to take me shopping, even though I hated it.

So far I had gotten several tank tops, some sundresses, skirts (although they weren't as short as Lexi's, thank the gods!), and a t-shirt that I literally had to argue with Lexi over in order to buy.

I was finally able to get some free time today, just to relax. Lexi, for the first time since I had met her, which was only a week, was wearing casual clothes. Her cell phone rang and moments later, my phone received a text.

**Hey, Annabeth. we decided that for the sake of the new yrs, we would have 1 party/ night for the next week. u can com if u want. they all start 7 & last til the last guy leaves. fri. is new yrs eve. sat is new yrs day. -Chad**

Lexi yelled into the phone,"Ohmygosh! We will totally be there, Austin! OK. Bye!"

Hearing this meant I didn't really have a choice whether or not I want to go, so I hastily typed in:

**Hi Chad, ill be there. is it at ur house? **And pressed send.

"Lexi! Next time don't confirm that I am coming as well. I can answer for myself, thank you very much!"

"Alright, fine. But you were going to go anyways! They are parties hosted by our favorite guys! What's not to like?" she protested.

I hated to admit that she was right, so I mumbled something about the air in here being too stuffy and needing a walk outside.

"Oh, yeah sure, Annabeth! You just hate to be wrong!" she yelled as I started to head for the door. I stopped at the doorway, with the door already pulled open.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! ... Dang it! I fell for it again!" I could hear Lexi snickering behind me. "Oh, shut up!" I hopped down the front steps, slamming the front door behind me.

Our neighborhood was a pretty nice place. A lot of other families or college students like us lived there. But what I truly loved about it was that the place seemed so isolated at first. Like no one lived there, but when you looked really close, you could see small kid scooters lying around, or worn out chalk marks. It was so, so quiet. A few days ago, when I pointed this out to Lexi, she laughed and told me that once, she laid in the middle of the street for almost three hours listening to her iPod, and no car ever came to run her over. **(A/N: That's kind of how my neighborhood is.)**

I wasn't really sure what I was going to so, so I just wandered around, going where my feet took me. I tried paying attention to small things that I never would have noticed normally. In the first couple of minutes, I found a small chalk drawing on the sidewalk written in pink. It was a small heart. I didn't really seem that big a deal but I looked closer and saw a yellowish caterpillar bathed in pink dust crawling across it. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of it.

Before I knew it, I found my way in front of Chad's house. I stood awkwardly in front of their door, not really sure if I should knock or just walk away like this never happened. After contemplating for a couple minutes, I decided to go with the latter. It seemed safer anyways.

I dawdled back to the house. Lexi stood by the door inside with one eyebrow cocked, almost as if she were waiting for me.

I ignored her at first and just pushed past her. She followed me as I walked upstairs to my room. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. Everything was absolutely silent except for a random news channel playing downstairs. I could feel her intense stare on me. It made nervous, but I knew she was doing it on purpose. I decided I could endure it for a couple minutes.

They passed without her moving a muscle.

"What?" I got tired of her just watching my every move.

"Oh, I don't know. Why didn't you go into Chad's house? You already walked to it. Why not enter?"

I gaped. "How did you know?"

"My dear friend, that is for me to know and you to find out." She snickered. I immediately began searching my clothes for a hidden camera.

I searched every stitch of my clothes and didn't find one. I searched my ankle-high black boots. Wow. How did I miss that? I should have noticed that the moment I put my shoes on. There was a wireless camera clipped to the side of it. Pretty poorly chosen location for a camera if I do say so myself.

"Lexi! I found your poorly hidden camera!" I yelled. She chuckled a little before clearing her throat.

"Oh. I mean, darn it! How could you have ruined my evil plan?" she said with a very subtle tone of sarcasm. I barely noticed it, but it was there.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shrugged and skipped into the kitchen, coming out with a glass of milk and an Oreo. I gave up trying to get an answer from her. It was perfectly harmless, right? I mean, all she was doing was trying to get me and Chad together.

**Okay, there's Chapter 3! Sorry there wasn't much happening with Annabeth. In case you didn't get what happened with Percy, basically the mist influenced him in the middle of an Iris message and so he thinks he is a year rounder now at camp. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Percy's POV:

I grudgingly woke up to the horrible sound of an alarm clock. These things have to be the most annoying things in the world. I prodded around, searching for the snooze button. My hand was met with something soft, and flesh-like? I glared through my halfway open eyelids.

It was Thalia. For a second I forgot about stupid alarm clocks.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" The alarm clock was still going. She pressed the off button.

"Well, Kelp head, the hunters decided we could stop by camp and rest a while. So… here I am." I smiled.

"Good. It's nice to have you back. Now get out of my cabin, Pinecone face!" She rolled her eyes at my lame attempt to scare her. Holding her hands up pretending to surrender, she walked backwards out of my cabin. I chuckled a little before grabbing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and then strolled outside for breakfast.

After I was done eating breakfast, I headed to the sword fighting arena to shape up. Seeing as there was almost no one here, (like always right when summer camp ends) I decided to turn on the dummies.

"Need someone to spar with?" a grinning Thalia Grace peeked into the arena.

"Yeah, sure. You know, dummies aren't any fun. They never fight back. Well, except for that one dummy that Chiron keeps hidden. So, where's your sword?" She made a face.

"I don't like fighting with swords. I prefer a bow and arrows, but I guess I do need some practice." She pulled out her sword.

"Powers or no powers?" I questioned, knowing that if we did use them, things would probably get pretty rough.

"No powers. Now stop stalling, Jackson!"

We circled each other, searching for a weak spot in the other's stance, or their grip on the sword. I suddenly lashed out at her and our swords clashed. I swiped at her head, and she ducked, while trying to get at my legs. Sidestepping, I tried to get her off balance, but apparently she saw that coming.

Thalia watched as I reached out and feinted a strike to her right side, before striking to her left. Unfortunately, she didn't have Aegis, otherwise she would have had the upper hand in this battle. She stepped back and I stepped back as well. We went back to circling. Her eyes scrutinized me, as I analyzed her. I waited for her to come at me, but she never did. I, having the patience of a toddler, decided to strike her first, instead. This time, I attempted to knock her off her feet, by swinging lower than usual. She brought her sword done to meet mine.

The good thing was that she decided to hit the base of my blade, since she misjudged the placement of her sword. The bad thing was that she noticed this, and attempted to slide her blade further down before swinging it up over her shoulder. Then she charged toward me, slashing in every direction possible. My brain was fighting to keep up.

The same thought ran through my mind as it had so many times before. _Good thing I have ADHD, or I'd be dead. _

I backed up as she ran towards me. I tried warding her so that we walked around the perimeter of the arena. We were both panting hard, when I noticed a shadow of a large, portly man cross the doorway.

"Peter Johnson!" He bellowed. Mr. D. Oh, joy. Note my sarcasm. "You, will come with me. Hunter girl. You can do… blah blah blah. Just whatever."

I could almost laugh out loud at Thalia's bewildered expression.

"Um, okay." She mumbled and walked away.

"So, Mr. Johnson."

"What's it going to take for you to give me some respect and call me by my proper name?" he raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to apologize for mouthing off to him. Normally, I would have done it. Today I just didn't really want to, even though he could probably do anything he wanted to me for being rude to him.

I wanted to yell at myself for being so stupid, but I also wanted to see what he would do to me.

"Humph. Stupid campers with no respect for me at this stupid camp. Why do I have to stay here? Hmm, I should hang him by one ankle off the Empire State building with a grapevine. " (I wasn't really surprised when he suggested that because it is one of his more famous threats here at camp) I stood there, waiting for him to decide on a punishment. He muttered and mumbled for quite a stretch of time, and I wasn't really paying any attention to him.

At least not until I heard him say, "What? Aphrodite, you want me to do what? NO, I cant make him do that! It is definitely not a punishment! More like a reward! Really? You will? Alright, then!"

"Okay. So, um. You have two choices for a punishment. One, you can massage my feet and back every day for one year." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Two, apparently these kids are have these awesome parties for one whole week. You just have to go and clean each one up when they end. And no, you may not 'party' at the party. You are just the cleanup crew." He said in a monotone voice.

Well, I obviously wanted to go with option two, since it seemed so much easier and slightly less disgusting. However, I needed to think about how Aphrodite could possibly be involved in this.

I mean, she is the goddess of love. Is she setting me up with someone? Well, I am pretty handsome. And ripped. And single. _And modest._ A voice in my head snickered. Oh, shut up!

"I'll take option two." I said.

Annabeth's POV: 

"Annabeth! Get your butt down here!" Lexi yelled at me. As I tumbled down the stairs, (not literally), she looked at me and sighed. "Annabeth. I told you to pick out your dress for the first party. Which is in two days. Remember? And _that_," she gestured to what I was wearing, "is not a dress."

"Lexi! You know I hate dresses!" I protested. I was wearing a cute white tank top that had different layers. Underneath I had jean shorts that came to the middle of my thigh. I had a small jean jacket over it.

"Okay. That's it. I'm taking you dress shopping tomorrow. We're going to the mall and that's that. No protesting." She lectured me. I groaned, but inwardly, I was glad that I had a friend who cared enough to perform the impossible task of finding a good dress for me.

"Oh, shut up! I'm doing you a favor!"

I changed out of my outfit and back into my t-shirt and pajama pants.

Lexi wasn't much of a morning person, but when it came to shopping, she got up at the crack of dawn. Which meant I either had to get up earlier than her or get attacked by a hyper girl who doesn't care whether or not if I get hurt.

Unfortunately, I heard my alarm clock, turned it off thinking I was just going to lay in bed for a couple more seconds, then fell back asleep.

So that meant Lexi sprang into my room about half an hour later squealing, "Annie! You've gotta get up!" I groaned. _Wait for it, wait…_

"Come on!" she shrieked while jumping onto my bed, tugging my comforter off. She hopped up and down on the mattress.

"Alright, fine." I grumbled. "I'm up, I'm UP!" I yelled since she was too caught up in jumping on my bed to hear.

"Oh. Alright then." She skipped out singing ," We are going shopping, going shopping. SHOPPING!"

I rolled my eyes and picked out a comfortable and casual outfit and changed into it slowly. Then I walked down the stairs slowly. I ate breakfast slowly. I walked to Lexi's car slowly.

"Stop doing everything slowly!" This is inevitable. You have to go with me shopping whether you like it or not. Now come on!"

We drove to the mall in Lexi's car. The ride only took a couple minutes, but it seemed longer than that. Lexi was humming a tune that I didn't recognize while I was slouched against the window blankly staring out the window.

When we got there Lexi hopped out, twirled around and yelled dramatically," The Mall! Dun Dun Dun!" This was going to be a long day.

In the end, I got two dresses, a one shoulder red dress and a beautiful light gray one that I really liked. They were both quite plain, but that's how I like my dresses. I have to say that my day wasn't that bad, especially when she told me I could just wear Toms, instead of heels.

I was so exhausted when I got home that I just took off my converse and passed out on my bed.

I hate shopping.

**Hey guys! I was going to update yesterday, but I forgot, sorry! **

**Anyways, please review and let me know how the story is going? Please? **

**~Iridescent Coconut~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, not me.**

**Please read the Author's note at the end. Here's chapter five for Unstoppable Love! **

_Previously: _

_In the end, I got two dresses, a one shoulder red dress and a beautiful light gray one that I really liked. They were both quite plain, but that's how I like my dresses. I have to say that my day wasn't that bad, especially when she told me I could just wear Toms, instead of heels. _

_I was so exhausted when I got home that I just took off my converse and passed out on my bed. _

_I hate shopping._

Annabeth's POV:

Bursting into my room, Lexi yelled, "Today's the day! Today's the day! Today the day of the PARTAY!" in a singsong voice.

I had been working on my laptop, but I couldn't concentrate. She had been singing that all day.

"Ow, Lexi."

"Oh, sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all.

"Right, sure you are." Now you need to come to my room to help me pick out which dress to wear."

I followed her down the hallway to her room. I hadn't been in it to often because, to be honest, it kinda of scared me.

The walls were pink. The bed was pink. The carpet was pink. The desk was pink. The bedside table was pink. Her - well, you get the point.

She dragged me over to her walk in closet. The door to it was a sliding door. Usually, if you see a sliding door to a closet,it is assumed that the closet is small. No. Way. Her closet was far from small. It was about the size of my room, maybe larger.

"Okay. Now, is this dress better," she held up a hot pink one that was extremely short," or this one?" she held up a pale pink one that looked skin tight and would show off her curves.

"Well, honestly, I'm not someone you might want to go to for fashion advice." Her face fell. "Okay, fine! Anything but the hot pink one that hurts my eyes."

"Okay!"

I nodded my head and quickly exited her room. Anything to get away from that place.

Dowstairs, my cell phone rang and I scrambled to get it. When I picked it up, the caller ID said, 'Chad 3'. When did I add that? Oh, Lexi. When you go to bed tonight, sleep with one eye open.

"Oh, hi Chad." I was out of breath after running down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. We were just wondering if you and Lexi wanted to come earlier to the party."

"Well, since it's 5:30, do want us to come over now?"

"Yeah, sure."

" 'Kay. I'll go tell Lexi and we'll be on our way."

"Alright. See you then."

After I hung up, I ran upstairs, _again. _Lexi had put on her dress and put her hair up.

"Chad wants us to go to the party early."

"Well, Annabeth, you can't just go in that!" she gestured to my casual sweats and hoodie. "Come on!" she grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me into my room.

I pulled on a casual skirt with a white blouse because the dresses from yesterday were too formal for this party. I would wear it at the last one.

Lexi quickly and easily pulled my hair into a clip and brushed my bangs.

"There. You look nice. Now let's go!"

We pulled open the door and locked it behind us before heading over to Chad's house.

* * *

I knocked on the door and it almost instantly opened up to reveal a grinning Austin.

"Hey guys! You look nice."

"Thanks, Austin." I said while Lexi told him,"You, too."

He wore a blue striped button-up shirt and black jeans. Chad popped up behind him wearing a light maroon colored plaid dress shirt and dark grey jeans. **(A/N: That was a mouthful...)**

"Come on in."

Their house was cleaned up like it had never been messy in the first place, but I'd seen it in its true state before. It was just... Ugh. It makes sense, though. Three boys living to together equals huge mess.

"So, Taylor called and said that she would be coming soon as well." Taylor was one of our friends that I had seen a couple of times. She was great, an incredible friend and someone to have a laugh with. I hadn't known her very long, but I knew we were definitely best friends.

When she arrived, one of Chad's roommates, Liam, went todoor open the door.

"Hey, guys!" I heard her call. When I walked in the room, Liam had his arm around Taylor's waist and Taylor was grinning like crazy.

I raised an eyebrow, questioning their position.

"Guys?"

When everyone came into the room, Liam started,"Yeah, we're-"

"Dating!" Lexi finished for him. "Omg! That is so great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Everyone else just smiled at the couple while Lexi just about exploded from happiness. Meanwhile, Taylor and I had a staring contest to see who had to calm her down.

Obviously, i won with one of my steely stares.

"Lexi, calm down? Come on, not even Liam and I are _that_ excited."When she ignored her, Taylor yelled,"Who wants Oreos?"

"Ooh, me! I want Oreos!" she yelled. There we go. We sat down on the couch while Liam went to get the cookies.

I honestly dont understand how Lexi keeps such a slim figure when she just pigs out on Oreos sometimes.

Taylor pulled out her phone and started to text someone. Naturally, the rest of us just made small talk. Liam walked in, typing on his iPhone. Moments later, Lexi's phone buzzed.

"You guys are texting each other! Is there is something you dont want to tell us?" i said in a falsely sweet tone. I quickly dove to the other side of the couch and grabbed her phone which was lying on the couch.

"Let's see... recent messages... hmm, ah! Liam, a minute ago. 'Hey, Liam. Great way to tell them, huh?' And he replied...'Yeah. Simple, but effective.' **(A/N: Virtual cookies to anyone that got that!) **Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Give. Me. That." Taylor lunged for her phone and unfortunately for me, she managed to wrestle it out of my grasp.

"Alright, fine." I held up my hands in surrender. Feinting hurt, I buried my face in Chad's shirt.

I could hear Lexi's and Taylor's giggles. Chad was chuckling softly while he put his hand on my back, pretending to 'soothe' me.

I heard the click of the plate of Oreos being set on the table.

"Oreos!" I spoke cheerfully as if I hadn't been acting a drama queen seconds earlier.

Everyone burst out laughing, but reached over to grab an Oreo.

We had a good time, talking, laughing, being entertained by the antics of Lexi and _moi_.

By the time the party came around, my stomach was hurting from all the laughter. People started to arrive, so Lexi, Taylor and I somehow managed to veer into a corner to talk whil everyone else either danced to the music or chatted with their friends. It wasn't really the kind of party where someone spikes the drink and everyone gets drunk.

I knew most of the people at the party from school, but there were a couple of unfamiliar faces. The boys introduced me to all of them, except for this one boy that I kept seeing. At one point, I asked Chad who it was and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's Percy. Our roommate. Remember?"

"Your roommate? I thought you only had two other roommates. Austin and Liam?"

"And Percy? You are out of it today, Annabeth. Did someone spike the drinks?" he asked me jokingly.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "No, I just... forget about it." A lot of weird stuff had been happening lately, so I decided to go with it.

I decided to get to know the guy, since he was Chad's new roommate.

"Hey, Percy. Enjoying the party? I'm Annabeth, a friend of Chad's." he turned around and i saw those gorgeous and deep green eyes.

"Um, uh hey, Annabeth. T-the party? Y-yeah. It's, it's great. Mmhm. Um, I have to go? Nice m-meeting you."

Okay? That was kind of weird. I shook off the thought and decided to go back to talking with my friends, but I couldn't really get him out of my head.

* * *

Percy's POV:

Whew. That was close. I had never been great at acting, especially when it came to the Mist. Mr. D never really told me what situation I was in with the mist. Some guy just came up to me and started to me like I was his roommate? I have no idea. I just played along.

_I had arrived at the Big House at nine in the morning, just like Mr. D had asked. _

_"Umm, Mr. D? Yoohoo?" I sat down in the chair and waited for what seemed like two hours. Mr. D finally showed up and grinned from ear to ear. _

_"Ah, you truly were that stupid. Everyone at camp knows that I don't get up until eleven. Hehe." I really didn't know what to say to that that wasn't disrespectful. _

_He clapped his hands to gether in a menacing way. "Now, Peter. Did you bring your bags like I told you to?" I nodded gloomily. "So. Now, Aphrodite will transport you there, then I will perform the Mist trick." _

_"Alright... Wait, did you say_ Aphrodite _was transporting me?" he nodded like there was nothing wrong. "Ugh. Can this punishment get worse? Let's just get over this with." _

_He cackled and a shimmer of pink flashed and the goddess of love appeared before me. _

_"Hey, Percy." She waved flirtatiously._

_"Um, hello my lady." I did some weird move where I started to bow but then stopped in the move, but ended up falling down. Mr. D was turning red trying not to laugh. _

_I was about as red as a tomato from embarrassment. _

_"So, my dear, a sports car? Navy blue? Or... A hot pink convertible? That one's my personal favorite." _

_"Um, I'll take the sports car." _

_The next few seconds were a blur. The next thing I knew, I was driving in an awesome car through San Francisco with someone whispering the directions into my head. Before I knew it, I stopped in front of a house. A guy walked and waved to me._

_"Hey, Perce! Where'd you go this time?" _

_"Um, uh..." I stuttered._

_"Never mind! Hurry and get changed! The party starts in ten minutes! Just put on something casual, but nice." _

_I nodded and headed into the house, automatically walking upstairs where I veered straight into 'my room.' I quickly slipped into a white t-shirt and jeans. _

_I hoped they were my clothes that Mr. D transported from my bags to here. _

_When I hopped downstairs, people were already there and I could see that I would be having a hard week cleaning up after them. _

_I was pretty sure that they had only been here for a couple of minutes, but the place was already filled with empty soda cans, a lamp was knocked over, and there was a dark spot on the carpet that I was pretty sure wasn't there before. _

_I spent most of the time picking up trash, since Mr. D forbid me from partying. I decided to take a break and stood awkwardly in a corner. _

_"Hey, Percy. Enjoying the party? I'm Annabeth, a friend of Chad's."_

_I whipped around, hearing a voice coming from behind me. I saw a gorgeous, no, beautiful dazzling blonde girl._

_"Um, uh hey, Annabeth. T-the party? Y-yeah. It's, it's great. Mmhm. Um, I have to go? Nice m-meeting you." _

_Okay, yes. I am awkward around girls, but if I stayed any longer, she definitely would have gotten suspicious due to my acting skills. Or should I say my horrible untalented acting skills. _

_I continued staying out of the spotlight and cleaning up as my punishment. Ugh. Mental note to self: Do not insult a god. Well, I shouldn't be doing that anyways. _

_By the time the party ended, I was ready to collapse. I ran up to my room and passed out on the bed. _

* * *

Athena's POV:

How could this happen? Ugh, that stupid Percy Jackson and his senselessness to insult a god. That Dionysus. I must have a talk with him. And Aphrodite. She is the worst. Does she need to meddle with everyone's personal lives? Just let them ive their own lives without interfering. Hmmph.

* * *

**So, short Athena's POV. i just wanted to show how she thought of all this. Annabeth and Percy met! Yea! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Important: Can you guys do me a favor and go vote on my poll or in the reviews, I was just thinking that once school started (August 20th) I wouldn't be able to update as often. Just vote for which story I should work on first, or if I should just keep updating all of them, but the updates are going to be slower. Thanks!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, if you caught any. My computer is being dumb with the corrections. If you catch any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix it.**

**Kay, bye guys!**

**~Iridescent coconut~**


	6. Author's note

**Hi guys, **

**Sorry if you thought this was an update. Anyways, I had a poll (which is closed now) asking which story I should continue first, since I wont have time to continue all of them. The results show 'Killing two lovebirds with one Drew, so that means I will be taking a break from this one until then.**

**If you haven't read Killing two lovebirds with one Drew, please check it out. **

**~Iridescent Coconut~**


End file.
